onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Califa
}} Califa era la segretaria di Iceburg e l'unico membro femmina del CP9. A'spetto' Califa è una ragazza snella con gli occhi blu e gli occhiali. Come Kuro, spesso si riporta su gli occhiali. I suoi capelli erano lunghi fino alle spalle quando si infiltrò a Water 7 e li ha fatti crescere durante gli anni che ha passato sotto copertura lì. Lei continuò a far credere di essere una segretaria, ma fa cadere la copertura liberamente quando rivela di essere un assassina. Ha dei piccoli orecchini e di solito indossa un vestito che rivela le sue gambe, per questo motivo paulie spesso la rimproverava quando era sotto copertura. Quando era la segretaria di Iceburg , indossava una giacca gialla a maniche lunge, e stivali alti, ma come assassina, indossava un abito corto nero sopra una maglia a rete, calze a rete, guanti neri e tacchi alti. Quando invade il palazzo di Iceburg indossa una maschera da moschettiere e un lungo mantello rosso con maniche lunghe rosse così come i guanti e un panno viola su un abito arancione chiaro. Nell' anime i suoi guanti sono marrone scuro, il panno sopra il suo abito è bianco e il suo vestito è giallo. Nel Volume 44 SBS, è stato rivelato che kalifa è un amante dei libri, come un bambino Personality Galley-La Kalifa is first seen as Iceburg's secretary. She seemed to be a serious, businesslike woman with a hot temper. She is known for her trademark phrase "That's sexual harassment" which she often uses in entirely inappropriate situations. She was seen to be fiercely loyal to Iceburg at first and was always seen walking around with him. CP9 During the Enies Lobby Arc, Kalifa's personality becomes sly and crafty, as she enjoys embarrassing her superior, Spandam by accusing him of harassing her, again with her trademark phrase. Despite her initial impression of being completely serious and professional, she became easily flustered during her battle against Nami. She is not too bright, mistaking Monster Chopper for Nami, resulting in Kalifa being called a 'dumb blonde' by Nami, matching the stereotype that blondes are stupid. When Nami was distracted by Chopper's transformation Kalifa demonstrated attention seeking behavior and got annoyed. She is also rather vain, considering herself so beautiful and sexy that she does not need to make her skin smooth with her Devil Fruit power. Abilities and Powers Kalifa uses a kick-based fighting style, when not using Rokushiki or Awa Awa no Mi techniques. She possesses a notable leg strength, even recognized by Sanji, and her attack speed is fast enough to leave residual images after striking. When first introduced, her fighting style was strongly intertwined with the use of her spiked whip. However, after she ate the Awa Awa no Mi, apparently she stopped using her weapon as a part of it. Weapons In Water 7, she showed her full mastery of a spiked whip. Rokushiki Like the other CP9 members, Kalifa has mastered all six techniques of the Rokushiki style. Despite her Doriki of 630, which is the lowest of the main fighters for CP9 and second lowest overall (better than Spandam's Doriki of 9), she is widely considered as one of CP9's strongest assets. Devil Fruit After the attempt to assassinate Iceburg, Kalifa ate the Devil Fruit Awa Awa no Mi, which allows her to generate bubbles to "clean" the strength off her opponents. The user can also shield themselves from attacks by condensing these bubbles into a giant bar of "soap armor". However, the effect of the devil fruit can be washed away with water. History Past CP9's Secret Mission Five years before the current storyline, four members of the secret organization CP9 took guises in the city of Water 7. Kalifa, as part of her mission, infiltrated the Galley-La Company by applying for a job as the personal secretary of Iceburg, mayor and former pupil of legendary shipwright Tom, in an attempt to retrieve the blueprints for Pluton. Kalifa became infamous in the Galley-La Company for being fiercely loyal to Iceburg, known for violently kicking anyone who poses a threat to him. Two other members Lucci and Kaku became a treenail specialist and a ship mechanic respectively, while the last member Blueno became a bartender. While gaining the city's trust and respect, they tried to get close enough to take the Pluton blueprints in Iceburg's possession. Unknown to them, a year later, Iceburg had passed the blueprints to Tom's other pupil, Cutty Flam, who is better known as Franky. CP9 Saga CP9 Retrieval When the Straw Hat Pirates arrived in Water 7, they needed repairs to their ship. However, due to a tipping off from Admiral Aokiji, a convenience in the form of "Demon Child" Nico Robin presented itself, and they blackmailed her to give a fake assassination attempt on Iceburg's life to frame the Straw Hats, and leave them to be taken to Enies Lobby, under the threat of a Buster Call attack. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats themselves pleaded the Galley-La Company to fix the Going Merry. However, the "attempt" on Iceburg's life was blamed on the Straw-Hats, who consequently got attacked by the Galley-La company, interfering with the already ongoing battle between Luffy and Franky. In the evening, this time, the Water 7 CP9 group planned to steal the Pluton blueprints and invaded Iceburg's mansion. The four wore disguises, Kaku and Lucci pretending they were defeated by the assailants by using one of the defeated foremen to wear their gear. Kalifa was a masked woman wielding a thorn whip. She was the main distraction while Blueno went to Iceberg's room. She took out many foreman. She had a brief fight with Lulu and quickly dispatched him.The Straw Hat's came to confront CP9 after they revealed thamselves. Kalifa, along with Kaku, did rankyanku against Luffy. They defeated the Straw Hat's, however, they realized that the blueprints were not with Iceburg, but learned there were with Franky by reading his pulse, when Lucci deduced he was Cutty Flam and one of Tom's pupils. After this, they left and to leave no evidence to their attack and their identities, they set Iceburg's mansion on fire, trying to kill him in it. However, in the last minute, Iceburg and the Galley-La foremen were saved by Chopper. However, this was no major setback as the CP9 had Nico Robin and information about Franky's possible whereabouts. Consequently, the CP9 invaded Franky's secret hideout. Kalifa brutally knocked down Mozu and Kiwi, who tried to deny access. Franky attempts to fight Kalifa but is blocked by Blueno. After interrogating the shipwright and his refusal to hand out the blueprints for Pluton, Kalifa captures and disables Franky with her thorn whip on Lucci's order, preparing departure to the judicial island, Enies Lobby. Kalifa and CP9 went on the sea train. Kalifa acted as in charge as Corgi gave messages to her. When the Straw Hat's tried to escape with Robin, she used her thorn whip to catch the train. In the end, Kalifa and CP9 got Robin. Enies Lobby Eventually, Blueno and the others eventually arrive at Enies Lobby. They then meet up with the other members that they haven't seen in years and their boss Spandam. Fukuro then tests the others Doriki and reveals that Kalifa has a level of 630. Then, Kalifa and Kaku were given Devil Fruits by Spandam and under the urging of Lucci, ate them. She found the taste disgusting. During the attack on the tower, she fought against Sanji after he came to his senses (he was struck by her looks when they were drinking tea.) She told Sanji that her key was "somewhere on her body". Kalifa and Sanji engaged in a kick based battle. Even though Sanji was on par or even stronger than her, he was effortlessly defeated as he kept withdrawing his attacks since "he would never strike a woman". She turned him into a soap doll and threw him over the balcony. Nami later arrived to confront her, but she had set a bubble trap on the floor, draining Nami's power. Nami quickly realized Kalifa's powers, much to her dismay. Kalifa used "Golden Awa" and turned Nami into a soap doll. Chopper in monster point appeared and engaged in a battle with Kalifa (Kalifa mistook him for Nami). Chopper threw the bathing pool off the stairwell, landing on Sanji. Kalifa then used "Shinaru Shigan" and shot Nami away. After that Nami used "Rain Tempo" to regain her strengh. She followed up using "Fata Morgana" and electricuted Kalifa. Kalifa, fed up, did a final attack, which Nami avoided. Even with the use of Kalifa's new powers, she is defeated by a Thunder Lance Tempo to the chest from Nami. Afterwards, Nami practically ripped her outfit apart until she found the #2 key to Roronoa Zoro and Sogeking's handcuffs. CP9's Independent Report Blueno used his Devil Fruit's ability, Air Door to protect his fellow CP9 agents from the Buster Call. Having been stripped naked by Nami, Jabra lent her his shirt. She, along with the rest of CP9, walked along the Sea Train's tracks to St. Poplar. She cleaned the streets with her Devil Fruit powers to help earn money for Lucci's medical treatment. CP9 used the rest of the money to buy clothes and other essentials, Kalifa was with Kumadori reading a book and smoking while the others wait for them to return with the shopping. She was smiling as Lucci, having recovered from his injuries, is discharged from the hospital. CP9 went bowling to celebrate Lucci's recovery, though her superhuman strength resulted in her essentially launching the bowling balls into the walls. However, CP9 had to stop their bowling match to deal with the problem of the Candy Pirates in St. Poplar causing a ruckus, so they became temporary vigilantes by beating them up. Kalifa is shown using her signature kicks to deal with one of the pirates, as the crowd cheer amazed at the their strength. However, after Lucci violently eliminates the captain, CP9 determines that they cannot stay in St. Poplar any longer, and so they prepare to leave, but not before Kalifa receives a flower from a small girl (to the shock of Fukuro, Jabra and Kumadori). They shipped off to their homeland, where they watch a new generation of CP9 being trained. Captain Very Good arrives to capture them, but they refuse to let him disturb their old home. As CP9 battled, and eventually defeated the Marine troops led by Very Good, Lucci contacted a physically crippled Spandam using a Den Den Mushi, and promised to come for him soon. With that CP9 began their aim to eliminate their former director by leaving their homeland and setting sail. Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, an early concept of Kalifa is revealed. She was supposed to have a "scarier" face and black hair instead of her current appearance. She was originally supposed to fight Robin for some reason. Trivia * Kalifa has a sheep theme, as seen in one of her attacks which involves her gathering up bubbles around her body to resemble one. * Kaku and Kalifa are the only characters to be seen eating their Devil Fruits after meeting the Straw Hats. Alvida was the first to eat hers after meeting Luffy, but already had when she was seen again in the series. * Kalifa's trademark phrase, "That's sexual harassment", is rather ironic, as her Golden Awa attack involves touching and coating bubbles over an opponent's body. * Kalifa ranked at 23rd in the 3rd popularity contest with 346 votes, but came in the 4th poll only as the 78th most popular character with only 7 votes. * While many female characters are named after a bird, Kalifa is indirectly named after one. With the suffix "-san", Kalifa sounds like "Kalifasan". That is the German name for the Kalij Pheasant. * One of the CP9 agents that served under Spandine, Laskey, looks a bit like her. He is actually her father. This idea is actually something that Oda had at the time and not something just made up when asked about it in an SBS. * Kalifa's birthday was revealed in a SBS Volume 43 to be April 23. This is because Secretary's Day is celebrated on this day. Navigazione ca:Califa en:Kalifa zh:卡莉法 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Paramisha Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Ex Galley-La company Categoria:Ex membri CP9 Categoria:Utilizzatori delle Rokushiki Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia Categoria:Traduzione incompleta